Today is life
by Deaddude221
Summary: Second publish, first real one. Cloud's reflection after AC and how he has changed from his old pain. Please feel free to review as critics, constructive is always welcome, please enjoy this very short story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not claim to have ownership of any form of the characters in this story nor do I stake any claim to ownership of the Final Fantasy 7 Franchise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I enjoyed writing this short story a good bit, it took a full hour to get out, haha I type fast when I have an idea. So please review and it is only a one shot but I suppose I could continue it if wanted. Critics are welcome as long as it is constructive, this is a venue to improve my writing skills.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today is life, yesterday was fear and tomorrow is death.

It was a cold day that I rode my Fenrir through the remains of Midgard; the city I once idealized as a child now lay in ruins. The destruction caused by mistakes all linked to one man, I use to blame myself then I blamed him, the silver haired bastard that didn't deserve a name; but in reality it was neither of us, one man was to blame for the condition of the world and the pain felt in so man. Hojo was his name, his twisted mind damaged an infant still in the womb, and infant which grew to destroy so much by knowing the truth. The truth, it had set me free but it as well had caused me to hurt those I cared for, the truth is such a weapon unlike any other on the face of the planet, a weapon that threatened to destroy the world but a weapon which inevitably saved the world and its people. I pulled up out side of the old church that was now a symbol of everything that had happened, the love, the hate, the pain, the failures, the trails and the redemption of myself and even that of others. I turned off the motorcycle and climbed off of it, I began to walk into the dead church. As I walked my footsteps echoed loudly, I approached the pool of water that had been given to us by an old friend, one that even in death watched over all of us, her friends and the rest of the world. We were celebrated as heroes, but in truth we did very little compared to her and our courage was little compared to hers but every day I live, I live for the three of us. Her name was Aerith, she was beautiful, I loved her with all my heart, she was like the answer to all the questions I ever had; she gave me strength and courage to do the things I wanted to do and the things I needed to do, even still today. I wonder endlessly if she felt the same way about me, if she loved me and if she did if it was because who I thought I was, it was my fault so many people forgot him, but if I am anything I am the embodiment of redemption, his blade rests with her memory in the church. I placed the flowers I had in my hand into the water, Tifa and I had made our own flower garden, in trade for the sacrifice of the original, one that was destroyed by me and before me by him, my best friend in life, my mentor and my savior. Zack, I live everyday for him as well, he saved me from and gave up his own life to save mine, his last request was that I carry both of our lives out in happiness, I felt ashamed to have not fulfilled his request for so long but today I stand carrying it out with every breath I take. I stood up and walked over to the sword, pulling the polish out of my left and a rag out of my right I began to wipe down the sword stuck into the ground, not as a grave stone but rather as a reminder of a promise and the memory of a friend. I finished polishing the sword and stood up, I turned and walked toward one of the remaining pews, the same one I sat in every week.

"I told you I was brave enough to ask, it is thanks to both of you though, that I am that brave. And you were right about the answer, I think now I am put the finishing touches on that promise Zack. Everyday I will be happy, for both of us, not a day goes by that I don't think of you, my friend. Don't feel left out Aerith, I still love you with all of my heart, you were and will always be the one person in the world that will make me feel the way I do. Aerith I still see you as my bright light in the darkness, but I am sorry to tell you that you were one of two lights, but then again you would be happy to hear that since you were a huge part of me realizing. I want to call you my brother Zack and I want to call you my sister Aerith, but neither of those words to justice to either of you. We have decided to have the ceremony here, so you two can be a part and but of course Zack I expect you to be the one standing next to me. I hope Aerith you decide to stand next to her as Zack will stand next to me, but then again of course you will, that is you all over being the one standing there smiling at the room," I said staring into the pool. A warm breeze blew through my hair, "Yeah ok, I get the picture guys, I am going to go be near her. But I wanted to thank you two, for everything you did for me, the person I am today would not be here if not for you two. I miss you both so much and although I don't want it to come for a long time, I look forward to the day when I will be able to be with you both. Well I will see you guys next week, I will bring more flowers and of course the polish."

I stood up from the pew and walked out of the church, the same warm breeze brushed across my face as I stepped into the cold and climbed onto my back. I smiled widely as I turned on the engine and began to drive home. The drive which always felt like a chance for me to have alone time now was too long, I couldn't wait to return to my family now. I pulled into the driveway next to the bar and pushed my Fenrir the rest of the way to put it under the cover of a small wooden roof I had built. I pulled the keys out of my pocket as I walked toward the back door of the Seventh Heaven, I slowly opened the door to see a dark bar, it was late enough that the bar was closed and the children we in bed but not so late that I would have to sneak in. I walked up the step quietly toward my bed room, walked in and took off my boots and placed my stuff down on my night stand. I walked over to my desk and flipped open the top of my laptop, the glow of the computer screen illuminated the room with a calm lighting. I sat there for a moment scanning the screen and figuring out my schedule for tomorrow when a light knock sounded from the door open door, I turned in my chair to see Tifa standing in the door way.

"I know, I am just double checking to make sure I know what I have to deliver tomorrow, I'll meet you down stairs in a few minutes," I said with a smile knowing why Tifa was staring at me.

"Ok then," Tifa replied simply as she turned and walked down the hall toward the stair case.

I flipped closed my computer and stood up from the chair a few minutes later and walked down stairs. I saw Tifa standing behind the bar finishing up making two drinks, she noticed me and smiled as she picked up my glass and held it out for me to grab. I took the drink graciously, and sat down on one of the two remaining bar stools, the others had been put away for the night; Tifa sat down on the other stool just next to me.

"So, a good visit?" Tifa asked as she sat down.

"Of course, I had to tell them that they were right," I replied taking a sip of my drink.

"Right about what?" Tifa asked.

"You answer," I replied with a smile.

"Those two know us pretty well," Tifa said with a laugh.

"I also told them we would hold it there, so they could be there with us," I explained.

"Oh yeah, what did they say to that?" Tifa asked.

"They messed with my hair," I said with a laugh.

"You mean they kicked you out?" Tifa asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, but it was cause they wanted me to be here," I replied.

"They weren't the only ones," Tifa said with a sweet smile.

"I know they weren't, nor just you, I wanted to be here all day, deliveries as such a pain during this cold weather, I would much rather be here and be warm. Especially since this place has recently become much warmer for me," I said with a smile as I looked at Tifa.

"I don't blame you," Tifa said taking a sip of her drink.

"Tomorrow doesn't look to be as busy as today, so I will be back much earlier, so I get to see the kids," I replied.

"They will be happy about that," Tifa said with a smile.

"Only them?" I asked with a grin.

"Of course me too, do I need to even say it?" Tifa asked with a laugh.

"Sometimes," I replied with a grin.

"Yeah ok then; so I believe it is bed time Mr. Strife," Tifa said as she finished her drink and stood up.

"I agree, shall we Ms. Lockheart?" I asked sarcastically as I stood up.

"Ms. Lockheart? You never call me that," Tifa said with a laugh.

"I know, but I should say, the-soon-to-be Mrs. Strife," I replied as I stood up and kissed her cheek.

"And that is the way it should have been for a long time," Tifa said with a smile as she turned and stared into my eyes.

"I couldn't agree more," I replied as I marveled at her beautiful eyes.

"Well I guess you should have got some courage soon then, uh?" Tifa asked jokingly.

"Maybe, but you could have said something too, don't blame me and me alone," I said I turned and walked toward the stairs.

"Hey, I, um," Tifa tried to say something.

"Speechless? Might it me because I am right?" I asked looking over my shoulder at her.

"Shut up! You will pay for that," Tifa said as she walked up behind me and began to push me up the stairs.

"Paying for things isn't something I am good at," I said with a laugh as I ran up the stairs softly, "But for you beautiful, I could deal with it."

"Oh is that right?" Tifa said as she pushed me into her bed room, the room we were sharing to sleep in while I used my room as an office, "I think you will pay for that too," Tifa said with a smile as she softly closed the door behind her as she walked into the room and over to me.

"Oh really?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah, really," Tifa said as she kissed me softly on the lips, a feeling that felt more right than I could explain.

"That is payment I can deal with," I said as she broke the kiss.

"Oh not that easy," Tifa said as with a certain look in her eyes as she pushed me backwards on to the bed.

_'Today I live, today I love for your sacrifice yesterday saved my life so I could live today, thank you, both of you'_


	2. Several Months Prior

Ok so i don't try to make any claim that i have any kind of ownership what so ever of FF7, Square Enix or the characters ... DONE!

So I found this, it was something I wrote a while ago, but when i stumbled upon it just a short while ago, i found that with just a few tweaks i fit perfectly as a prolouge to my this story so the one shot gets some addition. My name doesnt sound it nor do the other things but I am a romantic at heart ... kind of weird for a dude but whatever that is me so here give this a read ... hope you like it.

This is set a few months before chapter one. Chapters are not Chronological ... just deal with it.

* * *

**Several months before.  
**

It was Christmas Eve and pretty late at that when I finally got home. I knew Marlene and Denzel were with Barret but I still tried to stay quiet; Tifa would be quiet irritated with me if she knew I was back this late, not that I could control it. On the way home from my last delivery there was a nasty snowstorm, normally weather wouldn't have stopped me but when the winds are pushing me off the road and the snow is covering what little I could see of that very road, it generally would be better to pull over than to spend Christmas buried in snow. I parked my Fenrir in the garage on the side of the bar and very slowly, and with the stealth I never knew I had, I made my way into the bar. I began to notice that even such a new bar in good clean condition can be quiet treacherous when trying to remain ever silent. Each step I took my boots sounded like crashing pieces of metal; I made my way to a booth and took off my boots; I figured it would make getting through to my bedroom much easier. I continued on up the stairs and down the hall upon entering my room I quickly changed into light sleep pants and got ready to lie down. My bed felt so soft as I laid down in it, the way it just sunk in enough made all of the day just feel better or at least it did when I was this tired; I had gotten up early in effort to finish my deliveries and make it back to see the children off and to help Tifa wrap gifts, although just my luck that storm had to hit just when I was heading back, making me loss not only two hour and a half hours but also phone reception. I did take solace in the fact that Tifa would be very cheery in the morning, as she is every Christmas and just like each Christmas she would be awake before me, and have a great breakfast waiting for me as soon as I woke up. I lay awake often thinking of how kind Tifa is or how she is so supportive and helpful or just thinking of Tifa in general; although I wouldn't ever tell her of how I think of her, how I care for her. I simply can not tell Tifa, not that I am frightened of any outcome or not due to me being unsure of her feelings it is simply due to some twisted sense of duty, twisted being the key word. I want so much to tell her, because I know that she feels the same but that damned twisted sense of duty gets in my way; the real kicker is that I realize it is a twisted sense but I still adhere to it for it my code. I am to protect Tifa and the children from now on, and although I can take help now much better than in the past I simply feel that sharing my feelings her would only hurt my ability to protect them; in what possible way I do not know but I can't shake that feeling and it truly drives me crazy, I so often wish for some kind of sign, something to just give me that push through that blasted sense of duty and let me tell her or show her; but alas hoping and wishing has done little good in the past at least in this subject. I continued to lie awake for a few minutes before I heard a sharp howling sound, I slowly got up knowing exactly what it was, a window had been left open and was letting the wind in; most wouldn't care but I realize how light of a sleeper Tifa is and how she can get cold easily so I decided I had to find it. I walked up and down the hall trying to hear the sound but again my luck would have it that the wind stopped blowing when I reached the hall, I moved silently up and down the hall until I heard the sound again, I was standing outside of Tifa's bedroom door and heard the sound coming from inside and through the slight crack of the door. I pushed the door open silently and slowly made my way to the window; pulling the window down and shutting it made just enough noise to stir Tifa, but not awake her. I moved over and looked at her sleeping just for a moment as I realized she wasn't covered completely, so I pulled her blanket up to her chest and a faint smile spread over her face. I studied her face, just for a moment, being childhood friends had taught me everything I needed to know about Tifa and more; I instantly knew something was up.

"What are you doing Tifa?" I asked softly.

"…" A sly smile slowly but noticeably made its way across her face

"Tifa…"

"You know me to well," Tifa replied opening her eyes, which glowed beautifully even in the dark room only lit by the faded moon outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked again, keeping my voice ever soft.

"Honestly I don't know, I woke up as you closed the window and didn't want to let you think you had woken me up." Tifa replied

"Oh, I am sorry to have woken, I heard the wind blowing and figured I would shut the window." I stated still gazing into her deep hazel eyes.

"It is okay, but Cloud; did you just get home?" Tifa asked softly

"Yeah a short bit ago." I replied, almost lamenting myself for not being able to lie to her.

"A lot of deliveries?" Tifa asked as she sat up.

"No actually I was done a good few hours back, but a snow storm came in and forced me to stop at a little town on the way back, I had to wait for two and a half hours but then the snow on the roads caused me to drive slower." I explained shifting my gaze from her, "Sorry I didn't call but my reception died, I tried to make it back to see the kids off but weather just wouldn't let me."

"Its alright you couldn't do anything and at least you made it back for Christmas." Tifa replied softly.

"… What have done with my friend Tifa?" I said with a smile.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well most of the time you are angry or upset if I am late and I mean it is Christmas Eve I would have thought you to be even more upset." I replied, still smiling.

"Yeah, well it is Christmas Eve and I am really tired so I will kick your ass when I get up tomorrow." Tifa said with a laugh.

"Can it at least wait till after breakfast?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh, what makes you think you still get breakfast?"

"What now I don't get your wonderful food? You would do that to me?"

"Yeah, yeah just go to bed kiss ass and you can just see what you get for breakfast." Tifa replied with a laugh.

"Ok," I said as I walked to the door, holding on to the door knob I turned back around and looked at her, "Good night Tifa."

"Good night Cloud." Tifa replied just before I closed the door and headed to my room. My exhaustion hit me like a hammer almost as soon as I laid down in my bed.

I woke up the next morning to the sun pushing its way into my room. I flipped over and rolled out of bed catching myself just before hitting the ground. I am so very graceful in the mornings. I pushed myself up off the ground and walked over to my closet, I pulled out a pair of pants, a shirt and a light jacket, the morning was very cold. I walked down the hall toward the stairs and could smell the sweet scent of Tifa's Christmas breakfast. I silently walked down the stairs wearing just a pair of socks as it was cold enough to need them but didn't want to where my boots. I turned the corner into the kitchen and watched Tifa sway back and forth cheerily cooking breakfast. I mental criticized myself, how could I not say anything to her? She was putting for all that effort just to make breakfast for just me and her when she could easily just sleep in and enjoy a nice relaxing day. I reached into my pocket to find the present I had gotten for her, I could only hope this one year mine would be better than the one she got for me, I always felt so bad she always got me something so deep and I just got something I thought she would like but not this year. I walked up behind Tifa and stood there taking in the aroma of her sweet cooking.

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked.

"Damn, you noticed me. I was just taking in the sweet smell, you always go all out for Christmas," I replied with a laugh.

"Yeah well, that is simply because, I enjoy Christmas," Tifa said.

"Why the mornings though? It is always just you and me, the kids are gone," I mentally slapped myself.

"What, I am not allowed to enjoy your company, I am sorry I shall stop as of this moment," Tifa replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, funny are we?" I said with a laugh.

"That I am, now sit! You got here just in time, to not do any work but to get it right off the pan," Tifa said.

"I always do, I wait just for the right time to not work but get it at its freshest," I said with a smile as Tifa brought two plates of food over to the table, I sat across from her.

"Yeah I figured as much, no one could be that lucky every single time I make a great breakfast," Tifa said taking her seat.

"Nope and definitely not me, my luck is terrible," I replied.

"Yeah well you shall owe me one of these days," Tifa said with a smile.

"I shall keep that in mind, Tifa," I replied with a mouth full of food.

"Cloud! I swear at times you can be worse than those two kids!" Tifa said scolding me for talking with my mouth full.

"Sorry," I replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah just eat," Tifa said again smiling at me.

After breakfast I aided Tifa in cleaning up, which took all of five minutes due to it just being the two of us. We walked over to the small tree in our living room and sat down on the couch. Tifa bent forward from the couch and grabbed a small box out from under it and handed it to me.

"Open it," Tifa said as she handed me the box. I complied and opened the box to find a new pair of riding goggles which I sorely need from when my other pair were broken, although it was some time ago I never got around to getting a new pair, now it seemed like a great idea.

"Thanks, Tifa, just what I needed," I replied as I put the goggles to the side and pulled her present out of my pocket, "This is for you."

"Thanks Cloud," Tifa said.

"Open it first," I replied with a laugh. Tifa complied and held the box up in an effort to make it look like some kind of secret as if I didn't know what was in there.

"Cloud, this box is empty," Tifa said sounding confused.

"Wait, what?" I said taking the box from Tifa, I looked inside and indeed the present I got for her was not inside the small box, "Tifa I am so sorry, I must have taken it out at some point and forgot to put it back in, I am really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I don't need a present," Tifa said with a laugh. I felt the guilt surface into me, she had gotten me a gift to open then and the great one I got for her I had lost. I felt like a moron, but in that moment of idiocy and acceptance, something clicked and I realized how I could recover.

"Listen, I will find it I promise ok; but I think it is unfair that I have something now and you don't, so," I began.

"Cloud stop, please don't worry it isn't the item it is the thought behind it, so more of the gesture than anything, so just re…" Tifa was cut off as I pressed my lips against hers. For a moment I had almost regret doing it; for a split second which felt like an eternity, she seemed stunned and my idea that she felt the same way back seemed to go right out the window. But she quickly snapped out of it and kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck. I broke the kiss to take a breath.

"I will get the real present, but I hope that will do for now," I said with a small grin.

"Screw the present!" Tifa said as she tackled me to the couch. After a few minutes I remember looking up at the ceiling of the living room thinking to myself as Tifa rested her head on my chest. It had been just about the best Christmas, a single act could light up both of our spirits and it was because I finally was able to push it through my thick skull to finally say something. Odd as it is, I could have fought for the world a thousand and one times, be called a hero and brave and what not but it took so long to do one simple thing, that I ended up being right about in the end. Today I live, making yesterday but a memory and not caring for tomorrow, because now is what I care about. But who knows where it will go from now, because now I don't care, I am living and keeping a promise I made so very long ago.

"Merry Christmas," I said still staring at the ceiling, all the while with a huge smile across my face.

"Yeah it is, by the way, you don't owe me for not helping with breakfast anymore," Tifa said with a laugh.

Yeah, today is life and life, life is good.


End file.
